Learning to Fly
by Jay99888
Summary: Quinn G!P is the popular jock with a secret. Rachel is the new kid with the weird clothes and loud mouth. Can they help each other grow? Faberry Brittana and puck/quinn/santana bromance.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee only the plot of this fic.**

**A.N. – Ok so this is my first story**

**EVER and probably my last I Don't know why I decided to write, and I personally never read A.N. but here I am boring you to death with mine! Hope you enjoy.**

As Quinn woke up at the gruelling hour of 5 a.m. to the sound of her father yelling at her mother in his drunken state. Her mom probably sitting in the corner crying while heavily intoxicated as well. She lazily rolled out of bed falling on to the floor with a loud thump knowing that if she didn't get down there then he would come up and drag her down. For someone who was suppose to be full of grace Quinn was anything but, she stood at 5'8" with lanky limbs. She had the muscle definition of a guy but wasn't over muscly, she was defiantly stronger then she looked. She had long flowing blond hair that was often in in a ponytail or bun for sports. When she wasn't playing sports she is always wearing a hat of some type. Stumbling into the shower turning the tap to just the right temperature so the hot water would massage and relax her. The blonde's thoughts drifted to how she would take over the school this year and win the soccer championship. She would be away from her father most of the time, but thoughts of Beth assaulted her brain as she remembered last year and how much of an outcast she had felt like. She had been horrible and treated other people as such mostly the glee club. She winched when she thought of Beth and how much she truly missed her. For the slight second of remorse she felt she thought she might change and try to be nicer, but then shook her head and covered it with the icy hard persona. Quinn knew being soft wasn't going to help her as she braced herself for what was downstairs.

Heading into the kitchen Quinn felt the glare of her father as he watched her walk in. In his eyes she was still a big embarrassment and mistake. "STAND UP STRAIGHT, AND COME OVER HERE" he barked. Life had gotten worse when her mother had let her father back into the house on the promise that he wouldn't kick Quinn out. He had kept that promise but still enjoyed beating her around. She had always been different, and he had never liked her much since she was born with a penis. A large one at that and fully functioning, he saw this as an abomination. Before Beth left he tolerated her and even acted pleasant when he was in public with her. Quinn's dad is hardly around but, when he is he is drunk and violent.

"Yes, sir" she stiffly replied as she straightened up and stumbled over to him nearly tripping on her own feet in fear.

"THAT'S NOT STRAIGHT ENOUGH," he screamed as he smacked her on the back and she fell to the floor crumpling at his feet. "Get me something to drink!" Russell shouts. Quinn glances at her mother who is cowering on the floor in the corner of the room crying. She shakes her head as she gets up and goes over to the fridge to grab a beer realizing she forgot to stock it. She fills a glass full of water and brings it to her father.

"What is this?" he yells.

"Water .." she murmurs.

"I don't want this" he screeches.

"Well it's all we have" Quinn sighs. As her father throws the glass at the floor it shatters by her mothers feet as she wails even louder.

"SHUT UP!" he yells at the sobbing Judy as her turns to Quinn.

He moved inches away from her face " Now I think someone needs to pray. Pray and try to clean your filthy body of all the sins" he spat. It's not that she couldn't fight him or take him down its just if she did he would move on to her mother. Quinn couldn't let that happen so she let him hit her or whatever he needed to do until he passed out to keep her mother safe. Taking off his belt Russell started slapping the hard leather over Quinn's back as she recited the Lord's Prayers. All Quinn could do to stay conscious was to think about how in a week she would be at school and had only one year left and then she would never have to deal with him again if she so chose.

As she pushed him away he stumbled back and lets her go she numbly crawled back upstairs as he passed out on the couch. Opening her bedroom window she crawled onto the roof with a blanket her only safe haven as she looked over the town. She brought a rag out trying to clean the welts on her back herself before giving up. Curling up into a ball she cried for what wasn't the first time since her father returned, but this time it felt different this time she felt herself break a little more.


	2. Chapter 1

First Day of School Part I.

Stepping out of her burgundy 1932 Ford V8 Quinn adjusted her grey beanie and walked into school with her head held high as she went to find her friends. Yes, as abusive as her parents are they were still putting up the act of the good loving Christian parents. This means she pretty much had all the material needs she could ask for. Including her car, she had worked for a landscaping company every summer and one of their clients were an older couple Frank and Mary with an extensive back yard. After they had finished the job Quinn decided to help them keep up with there yard all summer. She had found the old V8 while helping them clean out the garage and instantly fell in love with it. Frank said his dad gave it to him and he just didn't have the heart to sell it, even if it didn't run. After all her help, Frank and Mary decided to give her the car since he would never fix it and they didn't have kids to give it to. They were happy she was willing to fix it up and use it. She had asked her parents for parts leading them to handing her their credit card. Quinn worked the rest of the summer repairing and restoring her new baby.

Her back still sore from last weeks beating she winced as she walked into school immediately noticed Santana talking to Brittany and went over to greet them. Students quickly scrambled out of the way and stopped talking as she walked by to stare as most girls hoped to be with her and most guys wished they were her. All of them hoped to stay off her hit list. A few cheerios came up to ask her about her summer and see if she wanted to hang out. She brushed them off by telling them she would see them around as she pushed through to her friends.

"Hey Santana, hi Brittany, how was your summer?" she asked the short Latina with dark wavy hair who was in a Cheerios uniform and, the pale blonde who was slightly taller then her also sporting a Cheerios outfit.

"Nice wheels Q and my summer uneventful as always," the brunette shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's not true Sanny" Brittany exclaimed, "You helped me get Lord Tubbington's to stop smoking, Which I am still mad at him for, and you also helped me find the Ugly duckling in the park!"

"Uhhh … oh?" Quinn asked. Blushing the brunette shook her head, as Brittany looked around confused. Having had enough of there antics the blonde went to find Puck. She soon came across her badass best friend at his locker. He had a smirk plastered on his face with a football in his grip.

"HEY!" he shouted. Pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek while winking. Wincing from the pain of the welts on her back that puck was currently crushing Quinn retreated back.

"Hey" she smiled softly. It had been a few weeks since she had seen him since he ended up in juvie again and had football camp the rest of the summer. Quinn had missed him not that she would ever admit it to him.

"What classes do you have this year?" he asked while he pulled out his schedule. Being as smart as she was she was all in advanced classes while Puck was barley passing normal classes.

Grabbing his timetable she shook her head "Nope we don't have anything but Glee together. Oh and gym."

"Oh" he sounded genuinely disappointed they didn't have more "Do you want me to walk you to your first class?"

"Sure" she replied happily as he grabbed his books and walked with her down the hall stopping at her Bio class.

"See you at lunch." He said with a half smile.

"Yeah" the blond grinned.

Laughing he winks as they both smirk and do there secret handshake. Shaking his head he walked away to his English class on the first floor. Quinn walked in and sat at a cleaner looking bench glaring at anyone who walked by or looked in her direction. Sitting alone at her bench she got out her books and paper as the second bell rang just as the teacher walked in. Scrawling his name on the bored he was a short stubby man with little hair but he was smart and knew his stuff. 5 minuets hadn't gone by when a short but pretty brunette ran in looking flustered. "Wait pretty? What was I thinking about?" the blond thought mentally slapping herself.

"I am sincerely sorry I am tardy Mr. Brook I was required to get my documents handed in, and my records checked, also my contact information needed to be submitted, and I hadn't been able to do that since the move." She exclaimed in one long lengthy sentence.

"Its quite alright, just don't let it happen again now take a seat." He said looking rather flustered at the small chatterbox. She quickly scanned the room and came to sit in the empty chair beside Quinn. Looking her over Quinn stifled a groan she was wearing knee high socks a poodle sweater and a really short argyle skirt showing off her rather tan long legs. Deciding to try to be nice because thoughts off Beth and her father kept her from instantly telling the other girl to screw off. Quinn decided a friendly greeting would work.

" H…h..hi, I am Q..Q..Quinn … Quinn Fabray" she awkwardly stuttered. What the hell she thought since when have I stutter or sweat this bad.

"Hi " the other girl replied giving her a really big smile. Wow her teeth are really white was all Quinn could think.

The other girl stuck out her hand, looking dumbfounded at it all Quinn could say was "Uhhh?"

"You shake it…." Replied the other girl with an impatient look crossing her face but in her eyes you could see the playful sparkle.

"Oh right" the blonde replied blushing a deep red and grabbing her hand and giving it a firm shake as heat spread up and down her arm. She quickly retracted her arm and winced slightly while the shorter girl frowned. Why is she acting like a blubbering idiot is all that she could think to herself which she found thinking to be difficult to. She never reacted like this to girls.

"Rachel Barbra Berry" the shorter girl nodded.

"Whaa?" The blonde mumbled as she adjusted her beanie.

"My name! Keep up! " She huffed exasperated going back to her notes and chuckling to herself.

"Yea right, sorry, I am just really tired, usually I don't stutter or sound like a idiot, or even talk that much…" she babbled on as the verbal diarrhea kept coming. Oh my god Quinn thought my filter is gone I can't stop it!

"I see" Rachel smiled and turned back to her notes giggling at the confused, flustered, and slightly angry blond beside her. Relief filled Quinn when she turned away because she didn't have to make an idiot of herself anymore putting back on her serious and straight face she turned her attention back to the lesson and as soon as the bell rang she hoped up faster then bugs bunny would. Quickly rushing into her advanced math and sat down extremely flustered and confused from last period she stared or, well more glared a smudge of dirt on the floor by her feet while running the entire last period in her head mentally beating herself for acting like an idiot. Jumping slightly as a small hand touched her arm and sent shock wave of heat into her. Relaxing after the initial shock of human contact she looked up and, Guess who?

"You looked like you were going to spontaneously combust" Rachel exclaimed as she sat down next to Quinn. The blond shook her head while readjusting her beanie.

"You're in advanced math too!" Quinn groaned inwardly as she realized she didn't get to think this period to having this distractingly beautiful new kid on her mind. Wait beautiful?

"Yes actually, all my classes are advanced and being as talented as I, I am even taking two through correspondence." She smiled proudly.

"Oh, can I see your timetable?" the blond asked nervously hopping this chatty know it all wasn't in anymore of her classes, but with Quinn's luck she found out that Rachel was in fact in all her classes even Glee. Sighing and muttering under her breath about conspiracies the blonde handed back the paper.

"Looks like we will be getting close" Rachel laughed.

"Yippy!" the blonde replied sarcastically. This was the start to one very very long period, and an extremely long start to the year as the blond decided she did not like this Rachel not at all. As the clock ticked on Quinn tapped her foot impatiently counting down the seconds until she could have a break from the non stop talking oompa loompa beside her. Yes she had thought up quite a few degrading names in the whole 3 hours she had known the smaller girl. She only had room for so much kindness and had used todays supply up. If Rachel opened her mouth one more time Quinn may just snap.

"Your doing it wrong she said not to read that chapter first" huffed the brunette.

"I don't need your help" Quinn snapped as she slowly took in deep breaths to stop herself from turning around and throwing something at the shorter girl.

"I was just trying to help," squeaked Rachel "Are you ok?" Ignoring her Quinn kept her head down and kept reading her history while pulling off her signature glare hoping the brunette got the sign.

"uhhg" Quinn groaned as the brunette kept staring.

"I am sorry if I offen-" Rachel was silenced by the bell. Jumping up as fast as she could the blonde sprinted all the way to her locker only to find her mood get even worse as

Finn stood there with a sloppy grin.

"Hey" Finn gushed as he saw Quinn. She knew he was annoying and just hung around them to pretend to be cool.

"Hi" Quinn replied trying to look anywhere but at the tall awkward lanky boy.

"So want to go to lunch? He asked not noticing anything was off.

"Yeah, ok I guess" she mumbled. They started walking to the cafeteria but only made it ten steps before Santana joined them punching Finn in the stomach and slapping Quinn on the back making her wince from the pain.

"Hey Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb, me and Britts wantz to join you, so we will" the Latina said in an authoritative voice.

"Its Britt and I, not me and Britt," Quinn subconsciously corrected.

"Some times if your really quiet you can hear them," Brittany whispered with a spaced out look plastered on her face as she stared ahead.

"Uhh hear who exactly?" the tall boy asked with a very confused frown on as he waves his hand infant of her face.

"The voices! They talk about how it's all a conspiracy and that one day ducks will take over, COMMUNISM," she said in the most serious voice and held a straight face.

"Ok then," Quinn said looking confused not sure if she is joking or serious. As they walked into the cafeteria they are joined by Puck who gives Santana a wet willie while she is trying to shove her finger up his nose. After buying their food they went to sit down at there regular table and noticed it was already occupied by a very small and out of place looking brunette that was none other then Rachel.

"You have got to be kidding me," Quinn muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Asked the Latina.

"Oh nothing," she sighed. As they walked towards their table the brunette still hadn't looked up, nose still buried in her book she hummed quietly. She has a good voice, thought the blond.

"Hey, Midget what's your name?" Demanded Santana startling the small girl to look up from her book to notice the people around her.

"Rachel Berry, and yours? Might I add I really don't care for company or confrontations at the moment" she shot back.

"Santana Lopez, learn it cause you will be hearing it a lot" she smirked. Rachel looked up took at the Latina and noticed she was quite pretty darker skin dark hair and a very pretty face she was wearing a cheerleading uniform with a hoodie over it that had the schools emblem and a pom pom on it.

"Right, well as pleasant as you are I think I will be getting back to my book," she stated as she turned away from us.

"You're sitting at our table Hobbit, why don't you just go back to Shire and dance around with your own kind," the Latina quipped.

"OOOO ARE THERE MORE LITTLE ELVES IN THE SHIRE SANNY? CAN WE GO PLEASEEEEEEEE?" Brittany squealed causing everyone in a 4 meter radius to look at them. Quinn trying to hold in her laugh snorted and choked on the fry she was currently stealing from the Latina's lunch tray couching up bits of fry on to the floor as Finn pounded her on the back.

Groaning inwardly the brunette turned to Brittany and whispered, "No Britt it's not safe, we can go to duck world or look for the marshmallows in the park later I promise." At this the tall dancer forgot all about the elves.

During this Rachel looked around at the others with Santana she noticed to her right there was a blond girl. She was in a cheerios uniform and was the one who believed elves existed. Beside her was a boy in a leather jacket and had his dark black hair styled in a mohawk. Beside him was a tall boy with sandy brown hair and a goofy smirk. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans he didn't look very smart but, he was still was pretty good looking. He was currently thumping on a pretty blond girls back that she recognized as Quinn from her classes. Quinn was wearing dark skinny jeans and had a black jacket on over a light grey hoodie with a soccer ball on the front. She also had a dark grey beanie on top her head that was slowly falling off. The blondes face was contorted in pain though as Finn continually tried to help by hitting her on her back which looked pretty hard.

"HEY stop it I think your hurting her" yelled the small brunette at Finn. Finn stopped abruptly and apologized profusely as the blond flinched away and accepted it. She started to fix the beanie.

"Ok so move," the Latina spat pulling Rachel's gaze away from Finn.

"Why? I don't see why you insist I leave when I appear to be the one who has claimed this table first, besides I don't see your name inscribed or any reservations so?" she questioned innocently.

"Actually, I wrote it right there." Brittany pointed out as they all turned to look.

"Well it doesn't count", Rachel huffed.

Beyond frustrated the Latina just yelled, "OK! ESO ES TODO PUTA!" throwing the slushy on her tray at the smaller girl dowsing her and her book. The whole cafeteria went quiet as they all looked at the smaller girl waiting for an outburst but all she did was grab her book and quickly head out a few tears in her eyes. Finn got up and ran after her. Quinn looked around feeling slightly guilty she didn't do anything and let it get that out of hand. She closed her eyes in pain as she sat down where the brunette had just gotten up from. All of a sudden she felt something wet and thoughts of Beth jumped in her head as she felt the tears come up she forced them down and realized she had just sit in a puddle of slush at least she had gym next period so she could change into her sweats then. The Latina looked at her and was about to comment about her being wet from her or something and saw the look in her friends face and thought against as mean and as nasty as she was she knew what Q had gone though and she wasn't that cruel. The Latina had been friends with Q for a very long time and as much as they fought they still had boundaries and this is just one of those things you didn't comment on. Lunch went by fairly quickly and since all the girls were in gym together they walked down together.

**AN. Part one of the first day. What do you think? Yes? No? Maybe? I have a lot of essays and Mid terms so we will see how fast I can update. **


	3. Chapter 2

First Day of School Part II:

"I bet you any money soccer is going to be the first unit," Quinn stated.

"Why would I bet money?" asked Brittany.

"I hope your right," Santana laughed as she shook her head at Brittany.

Splitting up at the change rooms, Santana and Brittany went right into the girls room, while Quinn went left into the boys room with Puck. They all went to their lockers, being on the soccer, basketball, football, volleyball and cheer teams gave them a locker already. They quickly changed into their gym clothes and went out into the gym waiting for class to start. Yes, they were right, the first unit was in fact soccer and since all the girls were on a soccer team this unit wasn't going to be a problem. Although Brittany was sad it wasn't dance, since she was a dancer and a good one at that.

"I want to kick it first san," Britt whined as they played pass.

"Ok," Santana said because when it came to Brittany she was a big sucker and caved very easily. She kicked it to Brittany who took it and kicked it up in the air bouncing it off random body parts trying to balance it on her face.

"LOOK San!" she yelled as she balanced it on her forehead while she walked around.

"You're a seal Britt!" She laughed

"I don't hold envelopes shut," she says looking confused.

"No, the animal Britt," Santana explains while smiling. Brittany seems to accept the answer as she continues trying to kick it up and catch it from behind.

"S, you're whipped," yelled Quinn from behind her.

"Shut it Q," she snapped back trying to trip her but didn't manage to since the blond ended up tripping herself.

Scowling Quinn went to look for a partner only to realize the only person left was Rachel since Puck stayed for attendance then ditched to an "appointment". Uhhg this year really is turning out bad isn't it thought Quinn. Rachel happened to be fairly good at soccer since she had played it back in her old town her dad's had put her in it to stay fit. Quinn was quite surprised that she was good at it and found it very intriguing how she could handle the ball. Wow who thought soccer could be a turn on Quinn thought wait did I just think that Rachel tuned me on UHHG.

"Man that midget may be annoying as hell but she can sure run," Santana muttered to Quinn.

"I think she should try out for the soccer team," the blond grudgingly stated.

The bell soon rang and gym was over. With only one class left in the day which was Glee all three of the girls favourite class, although they wouldn't admit to it. Walking in to the class the girls split. Santana and Brittany went to go sit in the front row together while Quinn went to the back and put her feet up on the chair in front of her she looked around realizing they were the first there since the gym was so close. The next one in the door was Rachel Berry. Yes Quinn thought this would be a long year indeed. As people started piling in for glee one of Quinn's best friends walked in Puckerman. "Puck, you skipper" she shouted hopping out of her chair and tackling him to the floor. She hadn't seen him most of the day and they didn't get to talk much. She looked at him closely and realized he had grown a couple inches in height but he was still the strong handsome annoying boy she knew.

"Hey" Puck laughed as he got up and slapped her ass. "Did you miss your Puckosaurus?"

"Already hitting on me and we haven't even been together for two minuets!" Quinn giggled.

"You know it gorgeous!" he boomed smiling super wide.

Quinn just laughed and rolled her eyes while punched him in the arm huffing, "Shut up Puck!" They had been friends since as long as they could remember Noah was like Quinn's twin. He knew about her extra appendage, most people knew about it. It didn't stop him from treating her any different they were bros and he still hit on her, jokingly though. He first found out with Santana when they dared her to streak down the street, she knew she had to explain to them. They all looked at each other before Puck gave her a high five and said "LEZBROS." All of their moms were best friends but they stopped talking after Judy became an alcoholic like her husband, but that didn't stop Noah, Santana and Quinn's friendship. Puck, Santana and Quinn were like the three musketeers they often bonded and hung out for pizza night, Xbox marathons or just reeked havoc on Lima.

"AHHHH it's Satan," Puck laughed.

"Shut up dough boy!" Santana growled and glared at puck before she broke out in a grin and hugged him. "So are we still all hanging out tonight?" she asked.

"We have soccer tryouts Santana," Quinn reminded her "Besides I should be home before six that's when my parents get back from work."

"Awww but I miss creaming you two at COD" Puck whined.

"Nu uh, if I recall Puckerman it was you who was creamed." The Latina shot back.

"I guess I can try to sneak out at nine tonight." Quinn mumbled.

"Yes," shouted puck fist pumping the air as Mr. Shue walked in late as always. Everyone scrambled to a seat and Quinn was left with one choice between Rachel and Finn great she thought. She went over and slouched in her chair and moved it closer to Rachel because she didn't feel like listening to Finn. Puck sat by Santana and Brittany and looked over to Santana.

"So has she admitted that she is totally into that loud mouthed girl in the back, did you see the way they were looking at each other at lunch?" he asked the Latina.

"Nope still in denial," Santana said shaking her head and smirking when looking back at them. Rachel and Finn were talking about possible duets, while Quinn just stared open mouthed at Rachel looking half sick and half turned on.

"I would be to if I had good teeth" Brittany said.

"Its denial not dental Britts!" Santana laughed looking lovingly at her.

"She's kind of hot!" Puck whistled.

"She's ok and Q totally has the hots for her but, do you think she will settle down and stop hooking up with every girl?" the Latina stated with a bored look on her face.

"Look Quinn keeps looking at her," whispered Puck. All of a sudden Mr. Shue decided to teach writing teamwork in big letters on the white board.

"Teamwork, what does it mean?" he asked.

"A sandwich" Brittany said.

"Close," said Mr. Shue. "It when a group of people work together in harmony which we need to get better at! So I have come up with a solution that I will show you all soon." For the rest of the class he went to the desk to work on his stuff while everyone sat around and talked or jammed out to Artie's beat boxing. The bell rang and more then half the glee club made there way to the soccer pitch for tryouts.

"Oh look it's my three favourite stars, NOW GET RUNNING," Coach Beastie yelled as Santana and Brittany went to one field while Quinn went to the other. Coach made them play skirmishes of boys vs girls. Try-outs ended as quick as they had started, and as unhappy as the trio was Berry did end up coming to tryouts. There was no doubting that she played well she was small and quick and could out run almost all the players on the girls side. Quinn was captain of the boys team she was stronger and powerful enough to be and because of her extra friend the school board decided to put her on the boys teams. Puck was her best defence man since his aggressive playing style helped steal the ball. Santana played with grace making for a very quick and agile striker. This helped her get the captains spot on the girls team. Brittany had amazing reflexes and worked very well in net she was tall and dancing helped her easily move fluidly from one post to the other. Although she was good on the field she was the best keeper they have ever had. Quinn and Santana knew they made captain spots again, so they knew they were on the team. They had to check the official postings next week to see who made the teams for sure.

In the locker room Quinn had just finished showering when Puck walked over. "My place tonight," he asked.

"Sure if I can get out," she says as she quickly gets dressed placing her beanie on her head.

"Ok see you late," he calls after her as she sprints out of the locker room.

Quinn said a quick see you later to everyone else and rushed off stopping at the liquor store to pick up cases of beer, scotch, vodka and whatever else she could pick up without getting questioning looks. She may be underage but she had a fake ID and she showed up at the liquor store so much no one asked for it anymore because her parents would never be caught going to stoop so low as to be seen at the liquor store more then twice a month. It wasn't a big town these people must know she's underage, she does't question it. If this can save her from one less beating she will take it. She rushed home hopping to beat her parents there, so she could go stock the fridge for them and make it to her room to hide before they got home, and she got caught up in there drunken rampage. When she drove into the garage her parent's vehicles were not there. She quickly unloaded her car ran to the fridge and loaded it with the liquor. Rushing to her room she stops when she notices a note on the table from her parents saying that they had a business conference out of town so they would be gone for a week or so. Jumping for joy Quinn grabbed her phone from her pocket and texted Santana and Puck about her new found freedom. Even though her parents were alcoholics doesn't mean they were poor. Oh no Judy and Russell Fabray we're very high entrepreneurs and managed to always be sober for work and conferences meaning any other time they were drunk. They were not home a lot anyway she lived on her own for almost three fourths of the year. This meant Quinn's bruises got a break before she was beat again, at least her parent gave her all the money she needed because they're usually to drunk or busy to remember to monitor it. At around seven there was a knock on her door and she ran to go answer it.

"Santana, Puck hey," she greeted as they walked in.

"Hey Q," they replied.

"Did you eat yet?"

"No," they both sang in unison.

"Of course. Well at least I didn't eat either I'll order a pizza," she grumbled.

"Meat lovers," they both yelled grinning and running off to Quinn's room. Muttering

about idiotic friends she ordered the pizzas and went up to her room to make sure her friends hadn't broken almost everything in her room again. When she walked in she saw Puck trying to hit Santa with her collectors edition lightsaber while Santana had her lord of the rings sword and was trying to hit him in the head while yelling.

"You shall not pass!" she hollered while swinging the sword.

"I am your father," he shouted as he swung back.

"Hey, those were expensive," the blonde yelled throwing the controllers for her Xbox at them.

"Yeah Yeah," the Latina growled as she picked up her controller from the ground that had just bounced off her head when the doorbell sounded. Quinn ran downstairs to pay for the pizzas, she grabbed a couple beer on the way back up. It's like her parents would notice any missing since she stocked it. She ran it back upstairs as her friends sat on her bed shooting each other on Call Of Duty. Her room was a dark forest green with posters and collectables all around. It was fairly large and was really tidy for a teenager. She had a Manchester United flag hanging above her bed and a few old records hanging beside them. She looked over at her friends placing the pizzas beside them and tossing them each a beer. Grabbing a controller she joined them in there shooting rampage.

"So S, how are you and Britt doing?" asked the mohawked boy taking a sip of beer.

"It's difficult, but we manage and my papa is still not talking to me. Mami she supports me though, she loves Brittany to death."

"What about you Q? Find ... Anyone?"

"I am still happy single and mingling!"

"Why? We all know you want the new kid, Berry!" he laughed while Santana nodded vigorously in the corner of the room while stuffing her mouth with chips. Quinn just blushed and pretended to ignore them while she shot Santana in the head from behind causing the Latina to throw some chips at her.

"Are you not tired of your left hand? Seriously though you like the hobbit you stared at her all class. EYE FUCKED!" yelled Santana. As Quinn choked on the chips she just put in her mouth and spat them all over Puck.

"EWWW QUINN! There is mushy chip in my eye"

"Whoops my bad," she choked up while still spewing bits of chip all over her bedspread.

"We were not eye fucking Santana I don't even like Berry she is annoying and full of herself and to short for me."

"What ever you say Fabray, or should I say Fabgay." the Latina said while planting a bomb by her foot and blowing her up.

The evening continued on like this until Puck dragged Santana home because her parents were already mad with her and made an early curfew, which she couldn't break.

Quinn went to the fridge to get some orange juice and when she looked around she realized there wasn't much food in there except the alcohol, and they were missing the most crucial food bacon. Well this just won't do she thought as she looked at the clock 10:00 well she knew the local grocery store was still open so she hoped in her car and drove off.

As she wheeled her cart around the meat section looking at the bacon selection her mouth watering and her mind dreaming about all kinds of bacon she didn't notice the small brunette walking down the isle. Ramming into her the brunette dropped the basket she was carrying and her food now dumped on the floor Quinn looked up and started apologizing while trying to pick up the groceries on the floor. "I am so sorry I didn't see you. I was just looking at all the bacon because really who wouldn't be with all these

choices and ..." she rambled on.

"It's ok"

"Rachel ... Oh ... Errm Hey," the blonde awkwardly stuttered. Oh great she though shopping too can't I get her out of my day once! "Why are you in the meat department did you not say you were vegan today when you were whining about the dissection chapters we have to cover in bio?"

"Yeah, I am a vegan, but that doesn't mean I can't walk into the meat department in stores … right?…"

"I suppose you can, but why would you want to?"

"One of my dads like meat, so I can be around meat I just disagree with eating or killing it"

"Yeah ok ... Cool" she said hopping to end the conversation quickly and get home in bed.

"And ... I got a little lost."

Quinn knew she was going to retreat this "What are you looking for I can help I have been in Lima all my life."

"Thanks Quinn," they wandered around the store for a while looking at different products while Rachel aimlessly chattered about her life previous to Lima and how much different it is and just about everything. Quinn spent most of her time looking at the organic stuff and picking out foods for her morning smoothies. Rachel tried recommending products, but Quinn didn't really care and just wanted to get home. Rachel was going on about broadways while Quinn contemplated over which frozen pizza to buy.

"Do you breath? Because you never shut up!"

"Yes Quinn I breath," she huffed.

She followed behind Quinn quietly until they made it to the check out. Their cashier happened to be Finn. She sighed playing with the beanie on her head.

"Hey, would you like any bags?" Finn asked while leering at Rachel who was meticulously arranging her items on the belt.

"No I am ok," the blond said while looking at him. He had yet to take her eyes off her. He was really pissing Quinn off so she snapped her fingers in front of his face, "You scanned in 3 of those I only have one." She pointed at the pack of gum he had just run through 2 extra times.

"Oh sorry," he blushed as he fixed it "62.54, bags?"

"I said no….," she said as she looked at him like he was stupid.

"Right," he mumbled as he handed her the receipt proceeding to scan through Rachel's items.

"Hello Finn," Rachel said, "Good evening tonight?"

"It is now," he sighed as he finished up her groceries. Quinn stared at them like they were crazy as she tugged at the beanie on her head. She pretended to make a puking noise pulling the other two from there daze. "89.37, bags?" he asks.

"5 please," the shorted girl says as she hands over her money. Finn types it in slow and takes forever to count it. No wonder he is almost failing math Quinn thinks. He pulls out a pen and writes on her bill before handing it back.

"Have a good night," he smiles as the girls grab their stuff to leave.

"What did he write?" Quinn asks.

"He gave me his number," Rachel giggles.

"Ewww… that's gross," She flinches as she helps Rachel load her car.

"You're gross," Rachel deadpans as she looks up at the taller girl. As she looks over at the shorter girl she notices the glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, well so are you," she says poking her in the side making Rachel sequel and slap her hand. Realizing she is very ticklish Quinn reached out and squeezes her sides causing her to chuckle as the girl tries to struggle away. This only causes them to end up closer breathing heavily as they stare into each others eyes. Quinn blinks and backs away.

"I have to go…. later," she she yells, as she hoists up her groceries while quickly jogging away, causing Rachel to stand there stunned as she watches the blond leave. Well that was weird Quinn though while she drove home hopping this year didn't get any weirder. At least the first day of school was a Thursday, which meant after tomorrow it was the weekend!


End file.
